The Reversus Curse
by MinnowBrookSkittles
Summary: PG13 for later language and violence. Draco is assigned a tutor for his failing subject, and is not too happy about it. At first. Then something goes horribly wrong. DM/GW Reviews welcome.
1. Tutoring

A/N: Sorry if this is clichéd, Draco not being evil or whatever. Overused, I know. And the whole tutoring thing.....if anyone thinks that that subplot is solely theirs, tell me.  
  
Disclaimer: nothing you recognize is mine. So that means....everything except the plot.  
  
  
  
The Reversus Curse  
  
Ginny Weasly skipped lightly down the hall. She had just received full marks for her 5-parchment-long essay on Healing Properties. A few of her friends caught up and walked with her. They laughed all the way down the corridor to the Great Hall. Ginny and her friends sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Draco Malfoy watched all of this with narrowed eyes. He walked cockily into the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. Pansy started fawning all over him as soon as he was seated. "Draco, I love your hair, did you cut it?"  
  
"Pansy," he sighed, "it's over. No amount of flattery will win me over." Pansy let out a huge huff and walked out, sulking. Draco heard her mutter something that sound suspiciously like, "went to the ball with me." Draco smirked and rolled his eyes. Pansy Parkinson had been his girlfriend, sure-- but for half a year, their fourth. This was sixth year, for Peat's sake.  
  
A single Eagle owl flew in through a window. Draco caught his breath and closed his eyes. "Don't be ours, don't be ours..." he muttered silently under his breath. He hoped to God that no one saw him looking like an idiotic git. But he felt a whoosh of air and the owl lit in front of him. He opened his eyes.  
  
There was a piece of parchment attached. Draco swallowed. He untied it gingerly and let it roll open. A black mark was burned into the paper. It confirmed Draco's fears, because it depicted a skull with a snake hissing out of it's mouth.  
  
"What's that?" Goyle asked thickly. Draco shook his head. It was from his father, a point blank reminder of Lucius Malfoy's wrath. Over the summer Draco had been extremely unwilling to join the Dark Lord, much to his fathers distaste. Draco absently fingered the bruise he still had on his temple, only one of the signs of his beating after his refusal.  
  
He took out his wand and burned the note. Then he glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Ginny's friends had left her and now the redheaded fifth year was reading a book intently by herself.  
  
Draco remembered again his "arduous" task. Professor Sprout had assigned him to seek a tutor--and a certain one at that. Draco sighed warily. Getting help from a girl, a younger girl, and a younger Weasly girl! It was disgraceful. Completely and utterly disgraceful.  
  
Draco smirked as he stared at the girl. She had finally become much more feminine, including her shapely curves. But not many boys dared to hit on her, in fear that they would incur the wrath of her brother Ron. Draco's malignant smile quickly faded when he saw a tear fall onto Ginny's book and Ginny wipe her eye. He decided to...cheer her up, shall we say.  
  
Striding proudly over to where she was sitting, Draco Malfoy slid smoothly into the seat in front of her. "Malfoy," she sniffed coldly, "I don't need any of your crap today." She pulled her auburn hair behind her ear and stared at her book. Her hair had become wavy and full, and freckles resembling the twin's speckles across her nose. Draco wondered in awe why he was noticing these things he mentally shook himself, and decided to go for the good-guy bit.  
  
"Me? I wouldn't dream of hurting you," he said with a devilish smile. Ginny looked at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Stop with the act," she said impatiently. "You hate my family and all you're trying to do is get me to like you and then blatantly refuse friendship in front of twenty, no thirty classmates." Draco blinked. That was exactly what he had been planning to do.  
  
"But I--"  
  
"Can it," she said, not looking at him. "Either give me an excuse for being there or bug off."  
  
"You hurt me feelings," Draco said with a frown. Well...not really, he was kind of hurt, no permanent damage. "Anyway, well, see, Professor Sprout, the idiot, she says I'm not doing too good in, uh, Herbology, and uh, recommended..." Draco rambled on, now truly uncomfortable. But the way Ginny looked at him then--a look of caring, or appreciation, or something of the like--made him blurt out, "Sprout's making you tutor me in Herbology."  
  
A passing Hufflepuff burst out laughing, and Draco's face blanched as he stood up angrily. Draco Malfoy, the smooth bad boy that took crap from nobody, could NOT be tutored. "Never mind," he snapped to Ginny, "I don't need one. I'll get my own." He started to storm off but someone had a firm grasp of his elbow.  
  
"No, you wont," Ginny said softly. "Sprout said me, and it will be me." She dragged him back to sit. "Not that I want to spend time with you," she said irritably. "It'll look good on my reputation." She brushed her eyebrow, avoiding his eye.  
  
"Liar," he whispered. Those were top signs of a lie, touching her face and not looking at him. She looked up, startled, and he smirked. "Tomorrow, second break."  
  
"Where?" she asked quietly. Draco stifled a grin; he had her wrapped around his finger.  
  
"The Trophy room, I'll lead you from there." He didn't wait for a reply and walked out. 'Yes,' he thought smugly to himself, 'another one will fall for me and I'll get top marks.' He smirked and walked to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
  
  
A/n I don't think I'm going to continue without encouragement *wink, wink* Reviews welcome. Sorry So Short! 


	2. True Feelings

A/N Thanx for the reviews! Lovely...I got reviews.....I got reviews!! I kinda wanted to continue anyway....so here it is...if it's not as good, I apologize. About the angst....it's a bit sad; I don't think it will be centered on that. Don't worry. And I decided to switch the POV for this chapter. Is this bad?  
  
Legend:  
  
"Text" = words  
  
'Text' = thought  
  
*Text* = dreams  
  
Disclaimer: Setting, characters, classes, all that stuff is NOT MINE! It belongs to the bloody rich J.K.Rowling. (I'm not British...I like British sayings like "Bloody Hell" and all.....heh heh heh....)  
  
  
  
Ginny blinked repeatedly. Why had she acted like that? She certainly did NOT have a crush on the idiotic git.  
  
Virginia had caught a glimpse of Malfoy's smirk as he had left. She mocked it as she picked up her book and sling her pack over her shoulder. She stood up and it clicked. 'So if he thinks I like him, and I don't, then I can make a fool of him,' she thought slyly. 'Revenge might be fun.'  
  
She walked out of the Hall, embellishing on this. 'So I pretend like I'm hopelessly in love with him,' she thought with an uncharacteristically sadistic grin, 'Then I deny it in front of twenty, no, thirty classmates.'  
  
A flash of red ahead of her in the corridor told her that her brother was coming. "Hello, Ron, how are you today?" She smiled at him.  
  
"He's not tutoring you," Ron growled when he had stopped in front of her. "That bloody prat will NOT tutor you." Ginny crossed her arms.  
  
"No," Ginny said, "I'm tutoring him. Who told you that?"  
  
"That's what I meant," Ron said angrily. "You're not tutoring him. He'll hurt you. Or make a move on you. Or both."  
  
"Ron." Ginny grabbed his shoulders and shook them. "I am fifteen years old. I am not your little sister anymore. Get that through your thick skull! I can handle myself!" She let go and Ron looked startled. "The only problem I would have is me actually liking him and you getting in the way!" Ginny was shaking with suppressed rage. "I've never had a boyfriend because of you! You scare them all away! So get out of my personal life and stay out!" She stormed off to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ginny's sadness from at least three years spilled out in a wave of tears and sobs. She ran up to her dormitory and threw herself on her bed. She wept into her pillow for an hour. 'It's not fair,' she said to herself as she quieted down. Now tears only streamed silently down her face. 'Ron has kept me from ever loving or being loved in return. No one dares to because of him.' Anguish and fear surrounded her and kept her from willed motion. Her sobs returned and she wildly cried herself to sleep.  
  
She woke up in darkness. She had slept through three classes, at least! Her clock told her it was only 7:30. She grabbed her schedule. Ginny had missed, let's see, Charms, Transfiguration, and Divination. She wiped her eyes and charmed them to not be red, and ran down to Professor McGonagal's office.  
  
"Professor?" she asked, opening the door a few inches, "May I speak with you?"  
  
"Of course, Miss Weasly, come in." Ginny did and sat down in the chair in front of McGonagal's desk.  
  
"Professor, I would like to apologize for missing your class today. I was very distraught, and I fell asleep."  
  
"I see." The professor looked intently at Ginny, making her feel uncomfortable. "I'll let you off with a warning, Virginia, but do not let it happen again."  
  
"Yes, and thank you, Professor," Ginny said, avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Which classes did you miss other than mine?" She pulled out a quill and held it, poised on a piece of parchment. "I will write a letter of excuse to the professors."  
  
"Oh, um, Charms, and Divination." Professor McGonagall blinked, staring at the paper.  
  
"I see," she said again, and quickly scribbled out a note. She multiplied it and threw them into the fire. Ginny took no notice. Professor McGonagall's fire was enchanted with the same spell for Floo Powder and short-distance communication. She imagined the letters would show in their respective places.  
  
"Now hurry along," McGonagall said. Ginny stood up. "And Virginia," Ginny turned, "If you need me, as, as a counselor, or something of the like--"  
  
"I'll ask." Ginny smiled at her teacher and walked out.  
  
Ginny's stomach led her to the Great Hall, and she reluctantly entered. She sat down by herself, cursing her brother silently, and ate a quick meal. The hall was almost empty, and the candles had dimmed.  
  
Draco Malfoy sat down again in front of her. "Bug off," she whispered.  
  
"I needed to speak with you." Malfoy's voice had lost his silkiness, and the way he spoke revealed a slight twinge of fear. Ginny looked up and saw his silver-blond hair mussed, and a few streaks of red down his face. He was clutching a piece of parchment, and it was crumpled under the force of his fist. He looked in pain.  
  
"Malfoy, are you okay?" Ginny asked and gave him a quizzical glance.  
  
Malfoy avoided her eyes and rubbed his eye as he said, "Yes, just got the bad end of one of Neville's blunders." His voice was strained, and he sounded choked.  
  
"Liar," she whispered. She grabbed the piece of parchment before he could stop her, and he did try. Her breath caught as she took in the note he had received at lunch. "The Dark Mark," she whispered. She looked at Malfoy again, her eyes reflecting his fear. "What's this from?" She tried to make her voice demanding, but it looked as if the boy would crumble if she was anything more than soft.  
  
"My father," he choked out. "You may still think of me as the next Death Eater, but I'm not. I, I refused to join the Dark Lord." He looked shocked at what he had blurted, and Ginny's eyes widened.  
  
"Do you need someone to talk to about it?" she asked quietly. All her plans for disgracing him faded from her mind. He shook his head forcefully.  
  
"It's bad enough that you have to tutor me, I don't want people to talk."  
  
"Why? Because I'm not good enough to be associated with you?" Her voice had risen and anger returned.  
  
"No." Draco said it forcefully, and looked Ginny straight in the eyes. "Because you'd get a bad reputation."  
  
"Fine." Ginny said, standing up. Her knees felt weak and she sat back down. She blinked repeatedly, staring at the table. 'What's that mean?' she asked herself woozily. 'It couldn't be, and it's not, Malfoy.' She grabbed her pumpkin juice and took a sip.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Malfoy asked. She nodded and looked into her juice. It was purple.  
  
"Taste this; tell me if it's odd." She held it out to him, only half aware of what she was doing. He looked at her peculiarly but took a sip from the other side.  
  
"It tastes fine." Malfoy looked her over, a tad concerned. She stood up, and suddenly Ginny felt extremely light. She felt consciousness slip away and fainted.  
  
She was barely aware of being carried somewhere. Her eyes opened a sliver and she saw silver-blonde hair and icy blue yes. Then she slept again.  
  
  
  
A/N: Is it the end? What of this odd purple juice? Will our Heroine die? What does Draco think of this? Join us next time on: The Reversus Curse. *The previous program is sponsored in part by: REVIEWS!!*  
  
NOTE: The actual curse will be made clear later. Sorry if the title doesn't fit yet. I tried to make it a bit more Angst-y, because the Romance hasn't shown up completely yet. It will.  
  
I picture Draco's eyes blue, and sometimes gray. If there's any evidence in the books I have overlooked that states their exact color, PLEASE TELL ME! 


	3. Discovery

A/N Reviews.....I don't care TOO much about them, but they are VERY nice. Thank you if you have reviewed! This is Chapter the Third; I switched it back to Draco POV. Oh, and I meant to put **text** as Flashback, so I'm changing it.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
Draco was carrying Ginny quickly to the Hospital Wing. She hung limply in his arms, and it was all he could do to look away from her pale face. He finally arrived at his destination and laid the girl on a bed.  
  
"Merlin, what's this?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, she was drinking something and got dizzy, and it was purple. The drink. Then she fainted."  
  
"I see." Madam Pomfrey checked Ginny's pulse as Draco hovered nearby. The nurse got out her wand and performed a few spells on the unconscious Weasly. "Oh, Dear," she said with a sigh.  
  
"What?" Draco asked anxiously. He had no clue what had come over him--maybe it was that Ginny had actually cared about what had been going on.  
  
"She won't be waking for a good 24 hours. Some sort of curse on her." Curse. The word rang deafeningly in Draco's mind. A memory flashed through his mind.  
  
**"You watch yourself, boy," his father snarled. "If you don't follow where you were meant to be led, I'll curse everyone you care about."  
  
"Well then you obviously won't be cursing yourself!" Draco screamed back. Lucius's hand swung back and Draco was hit in the face. He fell to the floor, and everything went black. **  
  
Draco blinked. "Oh," was all he could say. He didn't dare reveal anything to Pomfrey. But inside his heart was broken. He had unwillingly near-killed Ginny. The paper. He shouldn't have let her touch the paper. Oh, if only he was someone, anyone else! If only his father wasn't the cruel, cold man he was. The worst part about it was that Draco has to admit to himself that he cared for Ginny.  
  
Reality struck Draco in the face. "Mr. Malfoy, I asked if you'd be staying!" He turned his gaze to the bewildered nurse.  
  
"No." He said it firmly, as if to convince himself also. "I'll fetch her family." Pomfrey nodded and Draco walked out. But not before looking back to the pale face surrounded by a halo of glittering red hair.  
  
  
  
Draco ran. He ran not only to get to the redheaded family, but to relieve his mind of the guilt. His head pounded as he stopped a passing Gryffindor at a place he knew was near their common room. "Get at least one of the Weasly's," he told the boy breathlessly.  
  
"Get real," the boy replied, and Draco recognized him as Dean Thomas. "Like it's not some prank." Overcome with rage, Draco grabbed Dean's shoulders and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"Their sister is horribly sick," he growled, trying not to scream. "They need to see her." Dean tried to focus somewhere other than the Slytherin's face, and nodded. Draco let him go and Dean ran off the other way. Draco waited against the wall for the redheaded parade.  
  
Ron, Fred, and George came up. "Oh, it's you," Ron sneered. "Never mind, then."  
  
Draco waited until Ron had turned to say, "Your sister's sick in the Hospital Wing. I think you'll want to see her."  
  
"You prick, what'd you do to her?" Ron yelled, turning back around. Draco didn't flinch, and the twin's held Ron back.  
  
"I didn't," Draco said calmly. 'It's true,' he told himself, 'it was my bloody father.'  
  
"I don't believe you," he said threateningly, proving how Draco read his face. "But if she's hurt, I'll have to take your word. Not that it's worth much." The three ran off, and Draco slipped into the shadows.  
  
Knowing that he was out of bed at an unlawful time, Draco snuck quietly to Professor Snape's office.  
  
"Professor Snape," he said, knocking. "Are you there?"  
  
"Yes, Draco, come in." The greasy-haired teacher was sitting at his desk, writing something.  
  
"Sir," he said, sitting down, "You said I could come to you with...any family problems. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes," Snape said, looking up at his favorite student. "What is it?"  
  
"The Weasly girl," Draco said slowly, "Is in the hospital wing. For something I think I caused."  
  
"What is it?" All of Snape's attention was on the boy now.  
  
"See, today I received a letter from my father. But with something other that words in it." Snape did not comment, so Draco continued. "It was the Dark Mark, sir. Burned into the paper. A sign of his hatred for my...decision." Snape nodded. Draco had previously described his battle with his father.  
  
"And you believe this is what caused Miss Weasly to become ill?"  
  
"Yes. I was talking to her....about something," he said, not wanting to remind himself that he needed her help, "And she took the note from me. I think that it was cursed to make anyone I cared about hurt. Because of something my father said." Snape had stood up and picked out a book from a shelf.  
  
"You need not worry about the girl's welfare," the professor said, "But you should know what happened. Do not blame it on yourself." He handed the book to Draco. "Page 213 will let you know what is wrong. I shall inform Madam Pomfrey. Now get to bed." Draco took the book and left.  
  
In the common room he flipped to the page and read. "The Reversus Curse. A curse that can be Dark or not, depending on who it is used on. It will reverse certain qualities of the person it is used on, and sometimes they are not apparent. In few cases, five year olds have become fifty, or girls have become boys. It all depends on the time the curse was placed. The changes are strong for two days, after which the person returns to their proper self. In some cases, the Reversus curse has had longer effects or influences. Note: Most times the victims are rendered unconscious, reversing their consciousness."  
  
Draco blinked back a tear. What had he done? What if it had lasting effects on Ginny? 'You don't care,' a voice said in his head. 'She's just there to raise your grade.' Another voice, stronger than the first, said, 'But you do care about her.'  
  
  
  
A/N: Reviews would be nice.....sorry if some characters are, well, out of character. Thanks to majordracofan for informing me of Draco's eyes. And thank you to Ninir and Shadow Child for the reviews. I forgot to mention them. New question for reviewers: Is the way I'm switching the POV okay? 


	4. Amnesia

A/N I got a lot of reviews! Thanks to all! Sorry about not getting more Romance...Give the People what they want, I always say.  
  
  
  
Ginny's eyes fluttered open. It was dark, and she had no clue where she was. She looked around. Silver-blond hair glinted in the moonlight. She didn't recognize it--in fact, she wasn't sure of anything. Even her name. "Who're you?" she asked in a horse whisper. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she made out a worried face, featured etched in pain.  
  
"Ginny," the boy whispered, smiling. Her memory flooded back with that one word, spoken softly but joyfully. Her name, where she was, why she was there. But she did not know the name of the face smiling down at her. Then, somehow, the memories slipped away again, and she was lost in amnesia.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Ginny, I'm so sorry," he choked. "The paper, it cursed you. The Reversus Curse." He grasped her hand and she was startled.  
  
"You have the most beautiful eyes," she said. "And I love your hair." Ginny's words made his face contort with sadness.  
  
"No," he said, "No, that can't be." Ginny frowned.  
  
"What do you mean? And I must say your voice is wonderfully charming." She felt lightness inside of her, a lightness she had not known in a long while. Ever, for that matter.  
  
"Nothing," the boy said sternly. "I shouldn't be here. I don't care for you, and vice versa. Don't tell anyone about my being here." He stood up.  
  
"Yes, but wait," Ginny said, her frown deepening. The boy grabbed a cloak and slung it around him. "One last thing?"  
  
"What?" the boy said icily. Ginny still had no clue of his identity. But she did know something else.  
  
"I love you," she said, stars in her eyes. The boy closed his eyes tightly and walked out, not replying. Ginny fell back asleep, his image forever in her mind.  
  
  
  
She woke again to a boy with flaming red hair looking anxiously down at her. Now it was daytime, and Ginny blinked at the light. "Who're you?"  
  
"I'm Ron," the boy said. "I'm your older brother. You're hurt, in the hospital wing." Ginny nodded without comprehension. Her mind was completely free, and no care in the world burdened her.  
  
"Oh." She remembered the boy from last night and dismissed him as a dream. "How long will I be here?"  
  
"Until your memory returns." He smiled at her. "Not too long. Maybe until tomorrow." She smiled.  
  
"What's my name again?"  
  
"Ginny. Virginia Weasly." A plump lady came up.  
  
"Shoo, you need to get to class," she said. "Your sister will be fine. Now go." The boy left, and Ginny was left alone.  
  
A torturing came in the back of her head, the striving for knowledge of herself. She made it go away and fell back asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N I know! It's too short!! I can't write on it, too anxious to get to Draco again. I'll get the next up soon. 


	5. Heartless?

A/N Here's a summary: Ginny returns to normal. What is Draco's reaction to what she had said? Somewhat Angst-y and I FINALY get to the romance! Yay! I really don't think it's very good. Thank you all for the reviews! I like them more than I thought.  
  
Draco sat in the Great Hall, staring at his plate. Ginny said she loved him. But that was the curse. Ginny didn't love him. He had convinced himself that she did. But then....he wasn't quite sure what love was now.  
  
It had been two days since her fainting and Draco was torturing himself, distraught at what he she had said. She had hurt him. Unwillingly. He hadn't even known he cared for the filthy Weasel's well-being.  
  
"I hate her," he growled. "I'm never going to stop hating her." Crabbe looked over at him. Draco shook his head and went back to his breakfast.  
  
  
  
Draco was walking to his first class when he saw fire engine red hair next to softer auburn curls. His eyes became cold as he walked past Ginny and Ron. He overheard their conversation. "I remember it clearly Ron," Ginny was saying, "I had no clue who or where I was."  
  
"Then how'd that git Malfoy know about you being hurt?" Malfoy froze and slipped into the shadows. The corridor was fairly congested and he was hidden well.  
  
"He didn't tell you?" Draco couldn't see them from his spot but knew Ron had shaken his head. "He was talking to me and I got woozy. Then I fainted and he carried me to the hospital wing." Draco heard a sharp intake of breath from Ginny. She had remembered his visit. He slid down to the ground in the small nook he had hidden in.  
  
'She doesn't love me,' Draco thought angrily to himself. 'And now she knows what I thought.' He heard them talking. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought heatedly, 'I used to be the smoothest bad boy in school. Now I'm reduced to a pile of rubble. All because of a girl.'  
  
"I don't want you hanging around him! That's all I'm saying!"  
  
"No, all you're saying is that I have to see him as your enemy, a cold cruel heartless beast that doesn't need, want, or deserve friends! You're the one without a heart; Draco just wants to be loved!"  
  
"Bull, Ginny!" came Ron's shouted reply. "So now he's Draco? Are you turning your back on your family?"  
  
"Draco has already done that, you insensitive prick! And all he wants is someone to help him through that!" A slap was heard.  
  
"I'm telling mum," Draco heard Ron reply meekly.  
  
"Yes, immature as always!" Angry footsteps rang down the corridor. Draco looked around the corner. It was Ron who had fled.  
  
Now Ginny was running her hands through her curly auburn hair. "Cripes," she said. "He thinks I don't love him." Draco stood and moved quietly to stand behind Ginny. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. She spun, hair twirling behind her. He looked down into her eyes.  
  
"Thank you," she mumbled, and fell crying upon his chest. He awkwardly patted her back at first, then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry," she said, tears dying down. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"And whatever for, Weasel?" She looked up quickly but a smile played on his lips.  
  
"Your father," she choked. "He put the curse on me. With the paper. I'm s- sorry he's your father." Her voice broke through her words.  
  
"I'm fine as long as you are," Draco said. "I can stand my father. Yeah, he beats me and my mother sometimes, most of the time, I can stand that. I'm fine as long as you are."  
  
"He beats you? Oh, Draco," she pulled back. "That's horrible. If you want...I mean, some people say that talking about it....."  
  
"We have class," Draco said firmly. He swallowed, hard. "I need to get to Potions." Ginny nodded, and was about to leave. But not before she placed a light but sweet kiss on Draco's lips. Then she turned and left.  
  
He brushed his fingertips along his lower lip. He had to blink repeatedly before he returned to reality. His first kiss from someone who cared about him.  
  
  
  
A/N: More Romance later. And violence. And swearing. But it'll hopefully be good. Review! 


	6. Pain

A/N Ack......Three months without updating....I must admit I had completely abandoned the project...anyway, Reviews are my friends and I'm sorry I left you hanging.....  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah.....  
  
Virginia walked joyfully to class. 'Draco loves me!' she cried in her head. 'I won't be alone. He won't be alone.' She smiled broadly as she left the Entrance Hall and walked quickly down the grounds to Herbology. 'But what of Ron?'  
  
Ginny stopped in her tracks. She was near the edge of the Forbidden Forest; its tall depths shivered in the midday light. Something stirred; a deep subtle stirring a few yards from the place Ginny stood. Overcome with curiosity, she stepped closer. Or was it curiosity? Was it something else?  
  
Ginny's head swam as she took another step, and another. The darkness was pulling her in, enveloping her with icy hands. As she took a finally plunge into the foliage, she felt arms gripping her, magic gripping her--whatever it was, it overpowered her quickly and she fell unconscious.  
  
~^~  
  
"Draco?" Ginny murmured when her conscious mind returned to her body. Her eyes opened fully and she took in a tall man looming over her.  
  
"Draco, is it, now?" a cold voice asked. A bright light glared and Ginny tried to cover her eyes; her arms and chest were roped to a thick tree and she couldn't stand. "It seems we have a match." Deep laughter penetrated her ears, jolting her senses and giving her a firm grasp on the goings-on.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy," she hissed. "What do you plan on doing to me? Let me go!" More mocking laughter, and another man came into view. She recognized this one--the seventh year Slytherin bully, John Avery.  
  
"Not until we inject a harmless dose of Veriteserum into your veins." The boy, soon to be a Death Eater, had a reputation for being almost as cruel as his father. He knelt next to the girl and brought out his wand. Pressing the tip into the crook of her elbow, he muttered something and Ginny's subconscious went blank.  
  
"Now, first off--what is your relationship with Draco Malfoy?"  
  
From nowhere, she replied, "I love him. I think." This led to a gasp from her audience.  
  
"She loves him? The Little-Miss-Gryffindor, in her world of black and white, loves a Malfoy? She lies." Avery was in disbelief.  
  
"No, I don't. I love him." Ginny gasped at herself, at the information she was willingly revealing. The part of her that she could control clamped her mouth shut.  
  
"I see," Lucius Malfoy continued. "What do you know of my relations with Draco?" Ginny struggled hopelessly against the deep tug. Inner feelings screamed 'Say it!' 'Don't!' 'Lucius is fine!' 'No, he's not!'  
  
"You beat him," Ginny growled finally. "You beat him because he won't be the next in the long line of Malfoy scum. Murdering, evil, soulless Malfoy scum." Ginny was speaking freely in compromise with the truth spell. "I bet you beat your wife too. Just because you're a Malfoy." Malfoy's fist met Ginny's face and she fell silent at the cracking of her cheekbone.  
  
"You know nothing, you impudent fool. Draco has been in favor of the Dark Lord since birth. He wouldn't deny such a bond." Ginny boiled with rage and pain as Avery started hitting her repeatedly.  
  
At first, Ginny tried to struggle against her bonds as blow after blow struck her body. In the background Lucius barked questions and she had to muster all of her strength to unwillingly answer. Then Avery got a clue and pulled out his wand, sending various curses to the result of more pain. Finally she fell limp, too worn and hurt to move.  
  
"That's fine, Avery. We shall deal the final strike." Ginny could faintly hear them talking. Her head was throbbing and blood leaked steadily from a cut on her temple.  
  
"We'll show him to reject the ways of the Dark Lord." Ginny couldn't make sense of the word. She gingerly pulled her knees to her chest and let hot tears fall.  
  
'What will mum think? Who's going to be blamed?.....' Ginny's head swam. 'Am I going to die? Draco....'  
  
She looked up and saw a twin patch of silver-blond hair next to Lucius. "Draco?" she whispered. A cold laugh, almost twin to its father's, rang through Ginny's ears. She wished to press her hands over her ears, to block out the bone-shattering sound.  
  
"You loved me?" Draco mocked. "Love? Ha. A Slytherin falling for a Gryffindor. Unreal." He laughed again and Ginny stared up in horror at his words.  
  
"B-but--" Ginny started to protest. The horrible reality that he had spoken came crashing into view. A flood of tears came with it; within seconds Ginny was weeping for her stupidity.  
  
"B-But what?" Draco snapped. "But you thought I loved you? But you thought I was good? But you thought I betrayed my father for the Muggle-loving fool Dumbledore? B-But you thought wrong." Ginny sobbed shamefully, head hanging, tears dripping into her lap.  
  
"We have all we need, Draco. Let us leave." He conjured a green fire and walked into it, shouting the name of his manor. 'That's not right,' Ginny drowsily thought. You can't conjure a fire and have it part of the Floo network....' Draco followed and Avery ran away through the trees, leaving Ginny alone to sob.  
  
What had she done? She had revealed information about the Hogwarts grounds, though other questions she had to say she didn't know. What else?  
  
She had betrayed her family and given her heart to a lying traitor. Now, the very name Malfoy sent courses of anger through her blood. "I will avenge my heart," Ginny whispered fiercely. "I will, I swear it...."  
  
Beaten, bruised, and bloody, Ginny coughed and shivered. Sleep thankfully came.  
  
A/N: I know.....I didn't really follow the theme of the 'Reversus Curse', did I? Hmmmm......Please review! Check my other stories out if you're bored. ^_~ *cough*shamelessplug*cough*.....Okies, then..... ((I know, how unoriginal can I get for my plots???)) 


	7. Deaf and Blind

A/N Hmm, my reviewers are split between "Draco is a betraying freak!" and "I know it was a spell, a curse, something! He's innocent!" (I have reviewers? OMG there's a first!!!) Okay, half of you are right, and the other half is half right. Right? Hmmm. I'm not quite sure how it will go, but we'll see.....  
  
I've never gotten reviews that said I was a good writer. Thanks to: *big gasp of breath* Adria, Stormyfire, Jen922, Kay (though I disagree about the comment on Draco^_~), Elenya, Lady-Nimoe, and the last always cuts off, but it was signed Kels. THANK YOU ALL!!! And, just for you, I will do something I've never done before *drum roll* ...... *HUGGLES!* I'm not the *huggles* type of person but Skittles is out and she's hyper, and talking in third person!  
  
And now, more angst.... (Romance later!) And some minor swearing. Sorry, folks, but I gotta get the point across....and this is unbelievably short, and I apologize!!!  
  
~^~  
  
"Ginny." The word rang through Draco's head like it was the chime from a mile-wide bell. Over, over, over, her name echoed, until Draco tried to ignore it and keep dreaming.  
  
He succeeded.  
  
Slipping back into unconsciousness, he dreamt of basilisks' deadly stares; his father beating him; his mother sobbing; Ginny.  
  
"Ginny." Once more, like a brutal blow, a criminal crucible, a tantalizing temptation, the name, the girl, the power flashed through his mind. Uttering a hoarse cry, he sat up in the Slytherin Dormitories.  
  
"Ginny." This time the word was spoken by the boy, and he jumped from bed, slipping on his robes.  
  
"Draco? What're you doing?" Goyle asked drowsily.  
  
"Shut up," Draco snarled, and Goyle fell back to sleep with an earsplitting snore. Draco grabbed his wand and tiptoed down to the common rooms.  
  
Slipping out of the only place he could call home for six years wasn't easy. He had to dodge Filch twice and Mrs. Norris a dozen times more. Once he was on the grounds, he crouched low in the shadows of the school and of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Ginny." Draco tried to shut his internal ears to no avail. It rang until he was standing at the edge of the place he had had nightmares about since his first journey there in his first year. The chiming stopped abruptly.  
  
No one knew what had happened that day, when he bolted away from the hooded figure they had encountered. And it wasn't exactly an "AAAARG;" it was more of a cry of anguish. It had been Quirell, of course; with Voldemort. Since birth, Lucius Malfoy had hounded Draco about the ways of the Dark Side, about how great and powerful Voldemort was, about how Harry Potter was an enemy.  
  
In his terror, Draco had thought he had finally come from him. That was the stretched-thin logic of an eleven-year-old at work. So he had bolted, Fang with him, leaving Harry Potter to stand up and be the man. Oh, well. That was the cost of his life.  
  
With a resounding step, Draco plunged, as Ginny had done, into the brush and trees.  
  
"Ginny." The name once more deafened Draco, multiplied tenfold from the last one. Draco walked on.  
  
Progressing into a run, Draco let his feet think for him. After what seemed like hours, he caught a glimpse of the girl his subconscious would not let him forget.  
  
It came in a flash of auburn, coming from twenty paces ahead. Draco stopped in his tracks. Was it she? The figure looked asleep, or perhaps knocked out. Half of the tree was blocking his view and he could not see her face.  
  
"Ginny," he whispered, taking one step and then another, cautiously, carefully. Then he was in front of her.  
  
A black eye darkened the porcelain skin that Draco had fallen in love with. So did the blood, coming steadily from her temple, streaking down her cheek and catching in the trail of a tear, shed from her soft, beautiful eyes.  
  
Slowly, as if in a trance, Draco pulled his wand from his robes. "Enervate," he whispered, once it was pointed at the girl. With a jolt, Virginia Weasley woke up.  
  
"What the hell?" she screeched, breaking the perfection Draco had viewed seconds earlier. "You," hissed the girl, once her eyes had lain upon her savior.  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked, frozen.  
  
"Don't play stupid, Malfoy. I don't buy it." Draco came to his senses and knelt, burning through the ropes with his wand. "Quit it," she snapped. "I don't want your pity." Once the ropes fell from her, she struggled to stand. Once steadily on her feet, she spit in Draco's face. He absently wiped it away.  
  
"I hate you," she said. The she promptly turned on her heel and ran away through the forest.  
  
Draco didn't hear her anger or see her wish for vengeance. He was still deafened by her name, and blinded by her beauty. He was left senseless as he watched her leave. Only when her words and actions sunk in was he pierced through with pain.  
  
~^~  
  
A/N (again) Hmm, have I kept up the tradition of cliffhangers? *blushes as head shrinks* Thanks for the reviews. I'm getting up the next chap ay-sap. Reviews welcome. Flames used for marshmallows. ^_~ 


End file.
